Hollyoaks in 2018
'Storylines' January February March April The war between the Nightingales and the Maaliks (because the father of the Maaliks commit suicide thanks to James) keeps going. Marnie decides to make a party and solve the differences but James ruined it. Alfie makes a kind of doll to remember Jade, but he is starting to listen voices. Meanwhile, Alfie is getting closer to Yasmine. Tegan wakes up from the coma but she cannot talk, so she can't say that Ryan is the real killer of Amy. Her half-brother Ste is about to go with Ryan to Brazil, but Ste finds the truth in the last moment. Ryan tries to kill Ste but is sent to police. After that, Farrah discovers that Ryan kidnap Kim, but they think that she is dead. As he is not the killer, Harry leaves the prison and restarts his relationship with Ste. It is discovered that Dee Dee has a dangerous disease and Tony and Diane are devastated. In the birthday of Luke, Scarlett appears again and she is decide to reconquer him, but ends in a fight with Mandy. But, Luke and Mandy have problems because Mandy doesn't want Luke to adopt Ella. After Damon convinces Brody to stay in Hollyoaks after he almost go, is revealed that Brody had a mysterious past related to Buster, and it seems that his past contains sexual abuse. And now, Buster is getting closer to Oliver. Even though they love each other, Joel and Cleo decide not continue their relationship, at least until Sienna recovers from cancer. But, this decision gives place to a crisis on Cleo, who develops bulimia. The stalker of Sienna is getting closer to her, and it seems that he knows that Sienna is lying about the cancer to keep the attention of Joel. Also, the stalker sent a countdown to Sienna. Peri keeps living in the streets as a homeless, being helped by two young homeless, Dean and Harley. After the death of Dean, Peri decides to return home, but this time with Harley. But everything changes when Harley kisses Peri. Esther and Nancy don't approve the engagement of Jack and Darcy, because they consider Darcy as a bounty hunter. When Jack announces that his heart problems are solved, Darcy tries to kill him, but she regrets and accidentally the poison is drunk by Esther, who ends in coma. To not get caught, Darcy and her son Toby leave the village. Esther wakes up from the coma and decides to go to Spain with her old friend, Ruby. Goldie and Courtney decide to plan a revenge against Jesse, after he cheated on both. But Courtney forgives Jesse and they come back. Adam continues to help his father Glenn in his criminal works, but it's also starting to look like him. While he entails his moral problems, also sleeps with DS Roxy Cassidy (the detective who helps Adam to arrest his father) and records it to blackmail Roxy. The young marriage of Prince and Lily have problems in the last day. May Farrah tries every method to get Ryan to tell her where Kim's body is, but he is not going to reveal it because Kim is his chance to negotiate. Kim is still alive in the old school, but nobody knows that she is not dead. Farrah helps Ryan to escape from prison but he discovers that Farrah is working with the police. Meanwhile, Ste, Harry, Leah and Lucas go camping. Harry tries to ask Ste to marry him, but he is not sure if he wants to be in a relationship again so soon. Ryan returns to Ste's life and he wants to start again, saying that he is still a good person. To proving that, he revealed the murdered of DS Thorpe and the location of Kim. Ste rejects him and Ryan and Harry have a fight, which ends when Ryan falls in an abundant river. Harry doesn't help him and Ryan dies. When Ste discovers that Harry let Ryan die, he gets angry with him, but Ste it's done with problems and decides to forgives Ryan and engage with Harry. Zack discovers that Glenn and Adam were the authors of the robbery and Glenn orders his son to kill Zack. Adam doesn't do it and points the gun at his father, but decides not to kill him. For betraying him, Glenn kills his own son Adam. After being kidnapped for weeks, Kim is having problems with the outside world. Damon and Zack start a war for the love of Holly. Joel discovers that Sienna was lying about the cancer. Joel leaves Sienna and later he asks Cleo to marry him, which she accepts. After Misbah saved Yasmine and not him in the car accident, Imran starts to be more aggressive. During May, the mother-son relationship between Misbah and Imran becomes very tense when Imran hits his mother repeatedly. The countdown is almost to end and Sienna becomes more and more hysteric. She kidnaps Darren and he admits that the only thing that he is hiding is his affair with Mandy. The countdown is over and is revealed that the stalker of Sienna is...Nico, her deceased-killer daughter. Sienna tries to call Joel but the phone is caught by Cleo, who thinks that Sienna is lying again. At the end, Nico stabs his mother and Sienna dies in hospital, but, shortly after, Sienna returns from the death revealing that she fake her death to caught Nico. Warren comes back too, only to take Sebastian and leave. Nico, who is pregnant, tells Sienna that she only go if she give her money. Sienna blackmails Mandy and Darren: they give her money and she don't exposed their affair. Mandy confess the affair, but she doesn't reveals that her lover is the best friend (Darren) of her husband (Luke). Dirk find out that Milo accidentally killed Cindy's parents. Meanwhile, Theo, the brother of Milo, appears in Hollyoaks and has an affair with Cindy. The voice that only Alfie listen becomes more and more upset. After his father commit suicide thanks to James, Sami is working a plan to destroy him with the help of Kyle, who is having a kind of relationship with James. During the plan, they make James believe that he hit Kyle. But, Kyle is starting to have real feelings for James. It is discovered that many years before, Mac made James to have sex with a prostitute to "make him straight". The prostitute gets pregnant and Marnie paid her to don't say nothing. June After Harley kissed her, Peri is confused with her sexuality, and she doesn't know exactly what she feels for her friend. Nico gets jealous for the close relationship of Peri with Harley. After try to kill Harley, Sienna decides to don't let her leave the flat until Nico gives birth. Sienna plans to go to Spain once the baby is born. Nico escapes from the flat and kidnap Peri and Harley. Nico miss the old times with Peri and tries to go with her to Spain with the baby that Nico has just given birth, Victoria Blake. Sienna and Leela discover the plan of Nico and they have a fight with her, which ends Sienna killing Nico in self defense. At the end, Sienna is arrested for the murdered. Cindy and Dirk finally reconcile but Liberty, the daughter of Dirk, comes back again to Hollyoaks and she stay to live with them. Goldie and Myra discover that Hunter had been taking pills for anxiety to overcome the death of Neeta. Alfie obey the voice that only he hears and he starts to say crazy things about Jade, super powers and gravity. Alfie is admitted to the hospital and is diagnosed with schizophrenia. Cindy, the biological mother of Alfie, tries to help him but Marnie, his ex-stepmother, gets in the way. It is discovered that Harry has been working as a prostitute and James tries to help him. Kyle forgives the plan of Sami and starts a relationship with James, but Kyle gets jealous of Harry. One day, Kyle disappears and James is the prime suspect of his murder. Harry helps James to find Kyle, but Ste gets jealous. Grace search for the killer of her half-brother Adam, while Jesse is convinced that is Glenn. Maxine, with the help of DS Roxy Cassidy, is approaching Glenn little by little to get information about Adam's death. Maxine finds out the affair of Adam with Roxy and she doesn't know anymore who can trust. Farrah aids Kim adapt after her kidnapping, but is really difficult. Oliver is sexually assaulted by his coach Buster and he doesn't tell anyone because he wants his father Luke to be proud of him. Luke gets angry more and more with Mandy, meanwhile, Darren still doesn't confess the affair. Exits in 2018 Category:2018